A Love-nest
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Ceritaku untuk HunHan. Drama? Romantisan? Manis? Fantasi? Humor? Atau sedih? Apapun untukmu. warn BoysLove. Ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

·~·

HunHan is Real?!

·~·

Namanya HanI. Fans Luhan garis keras semenjak Luhan sekolah menengah pertama, si imut-imut menggemaskan pencetus _ke-manly-an_ dengan dada kerempeng membusung. HanI gemas level wahid kalau sudah membahas soal Luhan yang ini, yang itu dan yang _onoh._ Pokoknya andaikan mungkin, bisa dipastikan HanI tahu celana dalam warna apa yang dipakai Luhan hari ini.

Sebagai sahabat _nyalon_ bareng yang hobi _cowo-cowo flower boy_ berduit, Luo adalah teman gosip terbaik. Tapi _tittle -bestfriendgosippolepel-_ itu perlahan memudar setelah HanI menemukan foto -mesra- Luhan _(cowo_ idola kesayangan) dengan member _boiben_ negara tetangga yang sayangnya cakep -mintaampun- plus _cutenya pake banget._ HanI merasa terkhianati.

"Kupikir kita sejalan, Luo!"

Luo menggeleng seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. "Han'er.. kau harus lihat _moment couple_ Luhan dan _cowok_ negara tetangga itu. Mesranya _gak pake_ gula tambahan. Serius _deh!"_

Malam ini _boiben_ yang di maksud mengadakan konser d Beijing. Sedangkan di tempat terpisah namun masih di kota yang sama, Luhan tengah menghadiri acara _fanmeet._ HanI sudah rapat dadakan dengan anggota-anggota _fansite_ yang lain. Lagipula senjata mereka kali ini tergolong ringan saja karena hanya _fanmeet_ skala sedang.

HanI acuh pada awalnya saat Luo tak fokus. Namun melihat cengiran Luo pada ponselnya sepanjang rapat berlangsung, ia jadi jengah sendiri. Maka dari itu, ia menarik Luo ke kafe paling dekat untuk menginterogasi gadis itu.

"Pokoknya mereka _real._ Bahkan mereka sempat satu grup sebelum Luhan memutuskan berkarier sendiri. Oh ayolah, aku jamin sehabis melihat tatapan mereka kau pasti jatuh cinta!" cerocos Luo menggebu ditambah senyum mengembang sampai telinga.

"Kau mau kukeluarkan dari _fansite_ ini, hah? Dasar pengkhianat. Hentikan delusi berlebihanmu, Luo. Bahkan aku yakin sekali Luhan tidak mungkin suka sesuatu yang berbatang. Seperti bumi kehabisan stok wanita cantik saja," dan HanI mendengus keras-keras. Makhluk sekeren Luhan suka _cowok? Officially not!_

Luo terkikik, bukannya tersinggung atau malah marah dengan sahabat nyalon terbaiknya ini. Namanya beda kepala tentu beda pemikiran. Luo mengerti HanI tak suka jika idolanya dicouple apalagi sesama laki-laki.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk percaya kok, Han'er." dengan seenak jidat, Luo mennyendok _desert_ HanI sambil melempar cengiran semanis mungkin. Modus.. Supaya HanI berhenti _misuh-misuh_ tidak jelas. Wajahnya ituloh~ sudah mirip ibu-ibu ketiban hutang.

Kafe mulai ramai pengunjung. Luo kembali menggoyangkan ponselnya di depan wajah HanI dimana terpampang wajah Luhan edisi super _cute._ Suaranya nyaris melengking kalau saja dua pengunjung cowok keren tidak duduk di seberang meja mereka. Huft, sayang sekali wajah mereka tertutup masker dan topi yang menutup separuh muka.

HanI masih sempat mendelik. "Luhanku itu tidak belok! Dia lurus, selurus _anunya_ asal kau tahu saja."

Di seberang meja, terdengar suara batuk cukup keras yang mengagetkan baik HanI maupun Luo. Ukh.. sialan. Dua _cowok_ tadi pasti dengar ocehan mereka. HanI jadi merasa bersalah, suaranya pasti terlalu keras tadi.

Luo memicing seraya menunduk, malu. "Makanya kalo mau ngomong itu lihat-lihat tempat. Dan FYI. Tau darimana punya Luhan lurus?"

Kali ini suara seseorang terbatuk terdengar lebih kencang. Luo mendesis, sebal. Mereka berisik sekali _sih!_ Memang ini salahnya tapi apa cowok satunya tidak berniat membantu? Malah tertawa melihat temannya nyaris mati tersedak. Dasar tidak setia kawan.

"Huh, jika aku ada di posisi _cowok_ itu, aku akan dengan senang hati merajam miliknya karena tidak menolong teman. Egois sekali," ketus Luo sedikit bergumam. Err.. Tidak benar-benar bergumam karena ucapannya barusan pasti terdengar kemana-mana. HanI mengangguk setuju ketika ikut mengalihpandang pada spot perhatian Luo.

"Ah sudahlah. Kita pulang. Aku lelah. Besok kita harus _mem-filter_ hasil malam ini sebelum mengepost foto HQ seperti biasa," HanI menguap.

Mereka sudah hampir masuk mobil sebelum akhirnya Luo berhenti. Ia tampak berfikir, seperti ada yang mengganjal. Matanya memandang HanI.

"Apa?"

Luo kembali mengerjap. Sambil menggigiti kuku, Luo menatap penuh harap pada HanI.

"Han'er, pinjam kameramu. Ada 'kan?"

Setelah mendapat kamera di tangan Hani, si kurus Luo bergegas kembali ke kafe tanpa mengatakan apapun pada HanI. Anak itu dibiarkan melongo sendirian di tempat parkir dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala.

"Dasar. Awas saja kalau isinya foto _cowok-cowok_ tidak penting seperti minggu lalu."

Lima menit kepergian Luo, terdengar riuh ramai dari arah kafe. Membuat HanI mengernyit heran. Setaunya pukul 1 malam begini pengunjung pasti sudah mulai sepi.

"Ada apa sih di sana.."

HanI hendak menyusul. Tapi ia enggan melakukannya, toh kalau ada sesuatu pasti Luo bisa mengatasi. Ia menyandar bosan di bagasi mobil sambil memainkan ponsel. Bagian belakang kafe terlihat agak menyeramkan juga kalau malam begini, ukh..

Asyik dengan ponselnya, HanI tersadar saat telinganya menangkap suara terengah seseorang. Sepertinya bukan satu, tapi dua suara nafas bersahutan. HanI mendongak, mengedar pandangan ke segala penjuru.

Ia menemukan dua cowok berbeda tinggi, familiar dimatanya. Oh.. itu cowok yang tadi Luoluo sumpah serapahi. Tapi sedang apa mereka keluar dari pintu belakang kafe?

"Eh..?"

Tiba-tiba yang paling tinggi tersenyum saat melihat ke arahnya, dilihat dari lengkungan sabit. Duh.. Meskipun tertutup masker, menawan sekali matanya _mamah._ HanI jadi _greget_ sendiri. Ia sudah akan _fangirling_ dadakan kalo sudah dikasih yang cakep begini. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat ia kehilangan kata-kata.

Pemuda paling tinggi membuka masker, tersenyum (menyeringai) padanya. Ia menarik pemuda lebih pendek yang semampai nan mungil, menarik masker pemuda tersebut juga, yang ternyata adalah Luhan! _Forgodshake!_ DEMI CELANA DALAM PATRICK! _Cowok_ itu 'kan member _boiben_ yang katanya konser hari ini? _Couple-nya_ Luhan yang dibangga-banggakan Luo! Kenapa mereka berdua bisa di sini. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya...

Mereka ciuman! Asdfghjklasdfghjkl!

HanI terbengong, level di atas wahid. Tidak bisa berkata-kata. Semuanya seperti lenyap. HanI bahkan hampir sepenuhnya tak yakin masih menapak di bumi atau tidak. Tapi.. saat Luhan berbalik, melambai padanya, tersenyum geli sembari meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, ia rasanya ingin pingsan sajaaa..

Entah berapa lama HanI dalam posisi sama. Yang ia tau, Luo tiba-tiba sudah datang dengan wajah kusut.

"Sial! Katanya Luhan tadi sedang bersama seseorang di kafe. Tapi aku tidak mendapat gambarnya. Menyebalkan."

Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan HanI, lekas Luo mengguncang bahu sahabat nyalonnya keras-keras.

"Han'er.. Han'er.. Kau _kesambet_ ya?"

Tubuhnya perlahan menapak bumi kembali. HanI menengok Luo dengan pergerakan kaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meliput HunHan-mu juga, Luo'er?"

·~·

End

·~·


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Mama?

Cast :

Sehun, Luhan, HanI (read : hani), Luo etc.

Disclaimer :

Sehun dan Luhan bukan milikku! Hanya pinjam nama dan cakepnya, hehe.

Warn! :

Semi OutOfCharacter, bahasa campuran, agak bikin mual, tambahan diper-lebay, dan cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, tidak untuk dijadikan patokan dll.

Rate :

T (aman) sedikit M (for kisseukisseu)

Genre :

Slice of Life/?, fluff dan sedikit komedi (kriuk)

An :

Selamat menikmati cerita

* * *

Semalam suntuk Luo harus merelakan telinganya mendengar rengekan tidak jelas HanI. Gadis tanggung nan seksi itu sudah nyaris membanting ponselnya, entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini. Harusnya sekarang Luo bisa bersantai di kost-kostan demi menikmati hari libur pendek yang ia miliki. Tapi si manis HanI menghancurkan setengah masa surganya untuk bermalasan!

"Darling, bisakah kau tenang sebentar? Telingaku juga butuh istirahat!" Luo mendumel sembari memberesi buku, lembar foto dan celana dalam beserta bra yang berserakan di lantai. Demi kumis tipis Luhan, belum duabelas jam ia mengabaikan HanI tapi gadis itu bisa memberantaki kost mereka separah ini? Sebenarnya apa yang diurusi anak itu sih, batin Luo kesal. Matanya bahkan melotot takjub pada sebatang pensil bisa mendarat di dinding yang tertempel bekas permen karet.

Ewh! Dasar jorok!

Cukup sudah!

Luo merampas ponsel ditangan HanI yang tengah tidur menelungkup setengah menungging. Astaga ambigu sekali posisi tidur anak ini, sama seperti otaknya!

"Heh bodoh!" Luo geram karena sejak tadi HanI sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Sembari mengingat-ngingat telunjuk manisnya tak lupa menoyor kepala HanI semena-mena, "suaramu itu sudah mirip kaleng rombeng. Kalau kau berisik begini sama saja dengan mengusik libur malasku. Kau kenapa sih?!"

HanI berbalik setelah dari tadi tidur membelakangi Luo, kedua mata berkaca-kaca itu pertama kali ini membuat Luo ingin muntah. Seumur hidupnya bersahabat dengan HanI tak pernah gadis itu terlihat mengenaskan tidak jelas seperti sekarang. Bibir melengkung, mata memerah, dan dahi mengerut, tumben sekali anak ini galau?

"A-aku tidak tega pada Luhan. Kenapa hidupnya sangat mengenaskan Luo? Apa Luhan harus mendapat perlakuan tidak adil begitu dari mereka? Luhan pernah menghina kita separah itukah hingga kita memperlakukannya sejahat itu?" Setelahnya HanI merengek bercampus menangis dengan histeris. Tidak tahu malu, memalukan ditambah ingus yang berceceran. Luo mendesis jijik.

"Ngomong apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan."

Tangan ranting HanI menuntun Luo untuk duduk di atas kasur.

"Kau tahu grup chat khusus HunHan shipper semalam? Kau meng-invite-ku ke sana. Lalu aku melihat banyak link fan fiction di note grup dan membukanya," awan mendung tadi kembali di atas kepala HanI, "dari sekian banyak fiksi yang kubaca, karakter Luhan benar-benar menyedihkan. Luhan layaknya lelaki murahan yang akan menurut andaikata Sehun menyentuhnya, patuh bila Sehun menciumnya, dan lemah kalau Sehun menggodanya untuk melakukan seks. Apa kau tidak sadar itu merendahkan Luhan kita Luo!" Nada suara HanI kemudian naik dua oktaf.

Reaksi Luo? Anak itu mengedip-ngedip mata sebentar. Lalu tertawa kencang.

"Apa yang lucu?!"

Bahu HanI di tepuk-tepuk oleh Luo yang sulit menahan tawa. HanI kesal, jadi ia balas menimpuk Luo memakai bantal terdekat.

"Tentu saja aku tertawa. Aku sepertinya salah menginvitemu ke grup itu. Di sana mereka memang suka sekali memperempuankan Luhan meski sejatinya Luhan adalah lelaki," Luo terkekeh geli mengingat inilah alasan HanI uring-uringan sejak semalam, "link fanfiksi yang kau lihat baru sebagian. Beberapa dari kami seringkali mengedukasi author-author seperti mereka agar tidak memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu mengingat tokoh nyata yang dipergunakan. Tentu saja kami cemas hal itu terbawa ke dunia nyata, parahnya dalam obrolan sehari-hari. Salah satunya negara tetangga, mereka bahkan memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan mama, mama cantik hingga gadis perawan," Luo terkekeh gei mengingat teman shippernya mengeluhkan fans di negaranya memperlakukan Luhan begitu.

"Lalu apa mereka mendengarkan?"

"Tentu," Luo mengusap airmata di sudut mata HanI, "sebagai shipper yang baik kami mulai saling memperbaiki diri. Mengingatkan mereka betapa kontroversialnya penggunaan tokoh nyata dalam sebuah fanfiksi dimana berefek pembaca akan memperlakukan tokoh berdasarkan fiksi yang terbiasa mereka konsumsi. Efeknya saja sungguh mengerikan begitu, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi semakin berlarut-larut. Taruhan, mereka semakin lama akan semakin terjebak akan female mindset mereka dan sulit untuk membedakan mana Luhan ketika di dunia nyata dan mana Luhan ketika di dunia fiksi. Salah satunya negara tetangga yang kusebutkan tadi, keadaan di sana memprihatinkan. Tidak sedikit fans Luhan negara kita jadi semakin membenci negara itu. Seram bukan?"

HanI merinding sendiri. Ia membayangkan Luhan yang notabene sangat lelaki namun terjebak dalam bayangan karakter Luhan dalam dunia fiksi. Lelaki namun bertingkah sebagaimana perempuan. Hiiiii... Luhan adalah lelaki tulen dengan personality lelaki gentle idaman perempuan, meski aura fluff bunga-bunga musim semi seolah menguar pada Luhan, hehehe. HanI sangat sulit menolak itu.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Anggukan mantap HanI mengundang senyum pada Luo. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, saatnya untuk bersiap.

"Sana mandi. Hari ini klub shipper kita mendapat undangan khusus. Kita tidak boleh sampai tertinggal."

Jangan membayangkan hal-hal romantis pada mereka berdua. Toh kemesraan anak perempuan hanya sebatas layaknya saudara, hehe..

* * *

Rizlt Calton.

Adalah salah satu restoran cukup mewah berkapasitas besar untuk menampung tamu dengan kepentingan tertutup. Bertempat jauh dari dasar tanah, membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk tiba di tempat khusus ini dengan menggunakan lift. Maksudnya gedung tinggi menjulang.

Luo, HanI dan teman shipper lainnya mendapat undangan khusus dari Luhan studio untuk menghadiri acara makan malam bersama dengan Luhan secara tertutup. Paket kiriman berupa kartu pengenal khusus tiba pada mereka kemarin sore dan bukan main senangnya mereka. Mengingat acara ini tertutup dan hanya teruntuk pada mereka yang terdaftar nama beserta tanda pengenal asli, tidak sembarang orang bisa mengikuti acara ini.

Demi menjaga kerahasiaan tentunya, barangkali ada salah satu dari fans lancang menyebarkan ini ke media. Agensi akan dengan mudah menerapkan denda beserta tuntutan tidak ringan pada mereka nantinya.

Riuh pelan fans tak bisa di tahan. Mereka berdandan ini itu hingga memakai stiker melambangkan Luhan dan Sehun, hasil kreatifitas mereka sendiri. Couple manis sekelas HunHan patut sekali digemari remaja-remaja tanggung, meski ada satu-dua fans yang berusia dewasa turut hadir. HanI tersenyum cerah karena di keluarga ini dia masihlah baru tapi berkat Luo bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk ikut serta.

HanI sangat tidak sabar.

Namun... hal itu tidak berlaku pada Luo. Sahabat baiknya terlihat agak diam meski sesekali menyahut bila di ajak berbincang. Hoh, HanI paham. Anak itu pasti gugup.

Setelah detik mendebarkan, akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang besar berhias sederhana yang disediakan. Baru pintunya, itu bayangan saja haha. Petugas restoran sudah menunggu di depan pintu besar tertutup rapat. Mereka menginstruksikan agar kami berbaris.

"Mohon untuk tidak membawa tas maupun ponsel kalian ke dalam. Hanya kartu pengenal yang sudah disediakan sebelumnya. Berbaris di sebelah sini ya, dan pindai kartunya di sini.."

HanI tak begitu memperhatikan, sebab ia langsung menempel pada Luo. Sejujurnya HanI hanya mengenal Luo disini karena teman se-fansite yang juga merangkap shipper berhalangan hadir.

Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah meja-meja apik yang penuh makanan ringan. Selain itu foto-foto dan audio visual memperlihatkan video-video hasil edit dari beberapa fans. HanI tahu video itu, bahkan ia pernah menemukan video ber-rate dewasa tak layak konsumsi shipper underage beredar dalam grup chatting. Ukh, HanI tidak begitu biasa dengan keadaan itu.

"Selamat datang semuanyaaa.."

Pembawa acara hari itu berpenampilan menawan dan sangat manis. Awalnya kami bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan dan Sehun belum terlihat. Dengan dalih acara yang dihadiri Luhan tak berjalan lancar, maka mereka akan datang sedikit terlambat.

Menjelang Luhan dan yang lainnya tiba, promotor memutar video eksklusif kegiatan Sehun saat bersama Luhan selama di Beijing. Mereka tinggal di apartement Luhan dan yah... HanI rasanya ingin nenangis melihat bagaimana interaksi keduanya sangat sangat manis.

Luhan yang terciprat tepung.

Sehun yang kekanakan dan suka memperlakukan Luhan seperti anak kecil.

Luhan yang mengemong Sehun si bayi besar.

Bahkan bagaimana tingkah semi tidak senonoh Sehun yang menciumi leher Luhan.

Sialan.. HanI mau mimisan mamah :~

HanI sudah berteriak tidak jelas melihat bagaimana Luhan tetap terlihat menggemaskan padahal anak itu hanya nyengir. Luhan memang sangat manis padahal perilakunya sangat lelaki, HanI agaknya memahami sedikit kenapa banyak sekali fans yang menganggap Luhan layaknya perempuan sekalipun dirinya lelaki.

Eits.. tapi apapun alasannya, Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang ingin diperlakukan layaknya lelaki. Bukan sementang wajah manisnya fans jadi seenaknya saja memperlakukan gender Luhan layaknya barang diskon. Setelah ini HanI bersumpah akan membentuk squad untuk memberantas fans seperti mereka.

Selang lima menit berlalu, Sehun dan Luhan datang bersama.

Teriak tertahan tak terelak. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat Sehun menggandeng Luhan sambil tersenyum adalah hal tak terbayang oleh HanI. Selama ini HanI selalu berfikir Luhan akan sangat lucu apabila bersanding dengan gadis belia lantaran tipikal pemuda itu pacar idaman banget. Tapi... hawa ngefans jenis bias is mine luntur amblas seketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan tertawa bersama. Oh Tuhan... HanI tak tahu bahwa bahagia itu sesederhana melihat HunHan tersenyum pada kami semua.

HanI jadi ingin menangis.

Dia jadi melupakan Luo. Ahh iya Luo!

Teman sebayanya itu nampak terdiam kaku saat fans mulai mengerubuti keduanya dengan berondongan pertanyaan. HanI kira itu masih tahap shock bagi Luo yang notabene shipper kapal HunHan sejak jaman sebelum debut. Tapi perkiraannya salah..

"Aku takut mereka mengatakan hal yang tidak kuinginkan, HanI."

Usut punya usut, HanI baru tahu jika fans yang hadir kali ini ternyata gerombolan fans yang ingin Luo dan kawan-kawan benahi. Mereka mengaku sebagai shipper, namun nyatanya lebih mencintai Sehun dari apapun. Sementara Luhan? Mereka mengakui hanya karena Sehun yang memilih, bukan atas dasar mereka benar-benar menyayangi keduanya.

"Meskipun aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, Luhan itu peka. Aku yakin dia sadar yang hadir di sini hanya menginginkan Sehun. I-ini bukan waktu yang tepat tapi ahh.. entahlah."

Kegundahan Luo bukan tanpa alasan. Jika fans lebih memperhatikan Sehun, tentu akan membuat Luhan kesayangannya menjadi seolah tersingkir tanpa mereka sadari.

"Bukankah kalian sudah mencoba menasehati mereka bersama fans lain? Lalu apalagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Luo menatap HanI dengan segudang kegundahan. "Mereka sama sekali tak pernah sudi mendengarkan kami. Bagi mereka, Luhan adalah seorang mama karena didominasi penuh oleh Sehun. Luhan yang cantik layaknya perempuan, objek pelengkap kesempurnaan Sehun dimata mereka, penutup hawa ingin memiliki sepenuhnya Sehun untuk mereka sendiri tanpa perlu bersaing dengan fans yang memandang Sehun pemuda yang memiliki kekasih wanita. Mereka hanya sedikit menganggap Luhan bagaimana harusnya Luhan sebagai lelaki. Aku sungguh tidak rela ikut kemari tapi yang lain berpesan padaku untuk melindungi Luhan."

HanI mengerti, dan sejujurnya ia cukup terkejut mendengar itu. Sehun memang terlihat sebagaimana bentuk lelaki tampan idaman remaja perempuan. Siapa yang tak ingin menjadi kekasih Sehun? Tampan, memiliki penghasilan sendiri bahkan terkenal perhatian. Padahal jika di tilik lebih dalam, Sehun tampak risik dengan mereka yang sangat berisik dan tampak tidak memiliki etika.

Lain Luhan yang sedikit termenung melihat Sehun dikerubungi fans anarkis itu.

Dia tampak terhibur namun HanI merasa ada yang ganjil di matanya...

* * *

Singkat cerita, menu makan siang mereka tiba. Fans yang lain menanti-nanti momen manis HunHan yang paling ditunggu. Sehun yang mengerti mau fans, menyuapi Luhan dengan hati-hati. Uhm ralat, tapi Luhan menyuapi Sehun yang menatap penuh arti satu suapan siap Luhan telan.

Yaampun, HanI sampai terbelit menjelaskannya.

Tapi daripada itu, mamahhh so sweet sekaliiiiiiiiii...

"Mama, kenapa mama manis sekali sih?"

Riuh ramai tadi sontak berubah menjadi hening saat mendengar perkataan HanI. Tak memperhatikan, HanI masih saja sibuk memperhatikan momen manis didepannya yang bahkan sudah terhenti. Luhan terlihat sangat kaget.

"HanI!"

Luo menyenggol HanI keras, lalu tersenyum penuh maaf pada Luhan. Sungguh Luo sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain.

"Ya! Apa yang kau bilang pada Luhan gege kami hah?! Kau menyebutnya mama? Apa kau tidak punya malu mengatakan itu di depan Luhan?!"

Ya, kau menghina Luhan kami.

Kau anggap Luhan kami apa memangnya?

Luhan itu laki-laki.

Jaga ucapanmu itu, kenapa fans sepertimu bisa ada disini!

Keadaan berubah menjadi agak kacau. Luo berbalik kaget mendengar perkataan mereka barusan. Belum lagi HanI yang masih ngotot menyebut Luhan dengan panggilan mama tanpa takut sama sekali.

HanI...

Situasi berubah tidak kondusif. Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh dengan binar mata penuh permusuhan. Mungkin ia merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh HanI kepada Luhan.

"Padahal kita mendapat kesempatan ini tidak dua kali. Kau bisa tahu bahwa mereka real tanpa perlu repot mencari segala macam hal yang dikaitkan dengan postingan Sehun dan Luhan. Luo, ajari temanmu ini sopan santun!"

Luo menarik HanI yang siap berdebat. Lebih baik ia dan HanI menyingkir dari sini. Sedikit banyak Luo merasa sakit hati atas hal yang mereka perbuat.

"HanI, kita pergi saja."

* * *

Luo memilih ruang privasi di restoran yang sama. Ia menuang minum sedikit kasar sembari melirik pada HanI yang mendengus kesal. Oh ayolaaahh.. untuk apa Luo menjelaskan hal bertentangan dengan prinsip shipper mereka sementara HanI justru melakukan hal sebaliknya? Niatnya agar HanI tidak ikut-ikutan seperti mereka malah jadi begini.

"Maaf menyeretmu kemari sembarangan," bagaimanapun tadi Luo merasa sedikit keterlaluan karena meneriaki HanI, "lenganmu sakit tidak?"

Kepala tertunduk HanI belum berubah posisi. Bahu HanI tampak bergetar. Pelan-pelan Luo mendorong bahu HanI agar lebih tegap.

Dan tawa HanI seketika pecah tanpa Luo duga.

Mengedip. Mengerjap berulang. Memproses informasi barangkali Luo meninggalkan memorinya di jalanan.

Oh..

"Kau tahu pasti aku tak mungkin melakukannya tanpa alasan Luo," sombongnya. HanI mengangkat dagu, "yah mereka terlalu asik bersama Sehun. Aku 'kan jadi kesal. Ya sudah, aku buat hiburan saja sedikit. Ahh... Luhan pasti membenciku setelah ini," suaranya berubah sendu.

Ternyata HanI sengaja melakukan itu, entah apa tujuannya.

"Terima kasih, HanI. Dengan ini Luhan pasti tahu bahwa masih ada fans yang tidak benar-benar menerimanya. Ini semua gara-gara Sehun. Aku sejak dulu tak pernah benar-benar rela jika mereka memilih bersama. Lihat? Sesuai dugaanku, sekalipun shipper yang mereka miliki banyak tetap saja itu karena Sehun sendiri. Aku tahu dia tampan dan idaman anak remaja, tapi kalau begini kan Luhan yang terkena imbas tidak enaknya."

Seperti biasa Luo mulai menyerocos tanpa henti. Pesanan mereka sudah mulai mendingin, jadi HanI lebih dulu menyatap makanan. Tidak menunggu Luo selesai dengan celotehannya.

"Ya sudah cepat makan! Aku lelah tahu."

Luo tak menggubris. Ia mengambil ponselnya sembarI menempelkan pada telinga.

"Cepat kemari! Tidak mau tahu!"

Dahi HanI mengerut. Luo menelepon dengan sangat keras, untung saja mereka berada di tempat privasi. Kalau tidak mungkin sejak tadi keduanya jadi pusat perhatian. Ditambah lagi Luo memilih ruang yang muat dihuni enam orang. Pemborosan sekali, mentang-mentang mereka baru saja membagi hasil.

"Maaf Luo aku terlambat!"

HanI nyaris memuncratkan kembali makanannya yang sudah nyaris tertelan.

Didepannya, Luhan dengan kupluk bersama Sehun berdiri sambil nyengir tak enak pada Luo yang menatap kesal. Ow.. huow..

Apa-apaan ini?

* * *

TBC? Hehehe


End file.
